The deal of a life time!
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: After an accident while hunting results in me dying at the bottom of ravine I met a man that gave me a deal, a deal to restart my life but not in the world I know...what's the worst that can happen? (inspired by SHINOBI: The RPG)
1. Chapter 1

The deal of a life time!

Summary: after a accident while hunting results in me dying at the bottom of ravine I met a man that gave me a deal, a deal to restart my life but not in the world I know...what's the worst that can happen?

Xxxx

-first POV-

Ouch

Well I should say more than that since I just fell off of a mountain pretty much. I was hunting for some food and once I got a kill I ran into a bear after I skinned it. The bear got a drop on me and I fell off the side of the cliff and here I am. "You look like shit" a voice said to me, I opened my closed eyes to see a dark figure standing above me.

"I guess your the grim reaper" I then said as I coughed up some blood. "I'm not the grim reaper but I can save you from him, per say" he then told me.

"Ok ok what ever you say I just don't really wanna die" I told him as I groaned. "What do I gotta do shadow man?"

"You must except my deal, the deal of a lifetime!" He exclaimed with a wild hand gesture and a light appeared above my face. "So do you accept?" He then asked.

"Yes"

The light then got brighter and brighter until I couldn't see anything but a bright light. After the light went away I was in a endless room of white. I went to look at my hands but I couldn't, it was almost as if my body was gone.

"WELCOME TO THE GAME, PLEASE SELECT GENDER" a voice bellowed out and I just looked around. I thought about it for a second if I wanted to restart as a girl in this gam— wait what?

The deal is to play a game?

That's easy enough!

I decided to go as a male, because I'm living in this game I believe.

"CREATE YOUR FIRST NAME"

My name?

I don't really remember my old name, maybe I should go with something cool...

Goku?

No that's not right

Boruto?

No, even though I've watched a lot of it recently. What video game is this anyways. I looked up to try and find something like a title.

"SHINOBI: The RPG 2!"

There was a first?

Well I guess it's a Naruto game then...

I know my name now.

"Toshinori" i said out loud and it appeared. I went with a combined name of one of omy favorite anime character, All Might from my hero academia, because I'm unoriginal with names.

"CREATE CHARACTER!"

I then noticed there was a reuse character, which I guess was just me in my past life. I decided to go with that because I was pretty fit and tall, I stood about 6'3 or at least that's what I could remember.

"We have decided to scrap the old engine for a new version, to make the game more immersive! No more perception or charisma checks or anything like that! You will still have perks and everything under the sun almost! More shall be described later!" A voice bellowed again and I sighed, this is gonna be strange. I guess it's similar to Skyrim is then. "Now chose your starting time period!"

Huh?

"They are:

Warring states period

First and second Ninja world war

Third Ninja world war

Rise of the golden generation

Fall of the golden generation"

I thought about it, I could go anywhere and make great changes! But of course I chose rise of the golden generation, because it sounds like when Naruto was born I guess.

"Choose your village"

Most, if not all, the villages were listed and I went to choose the hidden leaf but it wouldn't let me. Then the sand, nothing!

"So your actually doing it huh" said a voice from behind me and I turned my vision and saw the shadow figure!

"Why can't I choose my village!" I asked him and he just gave a dry laugh.

"Why I'm choosing that for you...I hope you like the hidden mist village, oh and one more thing, it's randomly generated when it comes to your family so you better hope you don't have a bloodline!"

And then there was light...

-hidden mist village-

I don't really remember being birthed, just kinda waking up in a crib with two people looking at me. I could tell that the male was pretty big. He had pitch black cut hair with piercing green eyes. He was wearing some sorta outfit that looks similar to the Mist ANBU but was pitch black. The women was small but had a strong look to her. She was wearing an apron with a pink shirt underneath.

"Look at him Takuro, he's so cute!" She squealed and I just stared up at him. The father stared back at me and boy was his eyes scary. "Stop staring at him, your gonna scare him!" She then exclaimed as she hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow Shina, I was just looking at my son" my father said to her but then reached down to tickle me. "Toshinori, you have your grandfathers eyes, he was also called Toshinori haha" he laughed as I laughed. But then something happened!

I was Hungry!

I started to cry and he pulled away fast before stepping back. "Aw he must be hungry, don't get scared" my mother said to him as he just put a hand on the back of his head. "Now go see Yagura, he may have a mission for you" She then said and I kept crying but Yagura is he a family friend since she didn't say anything like lord Mizukage or anything?

But, at least, I shall get some food!

-time skip, 5 years later-

It's been five years since I have came into this world and it's been pretty odd. The village is pretty shitty if I do say so, at least from the glimpse of the bad parts. Turns out my father is in charge of the whole fleet of ships for the WHOLE country, not just the village. Also he is an ex Anbu ninja from Kiri.

My mother was a different story, she grew up with the Mizukage Yagura and was almost like a sister. She was in a different class in the academy and had to kill her class members to graduate, same thing with dad but he was a year or two ahead of them, and won. She was known as one of the best swordsmen in the world and also very known for her lightning jutsu. She retired when she was pregnant with me, same with my father too because he was put in charge of a small frigate at the time, it took him all 5 years of my life to become the leader of the fleet after saving the Daimyo and his ship.

Also Discovered my full name!

Toshinori Nomura!

Also, my parents have just started to train me to be a Shinobi! But as soon as they started I got my first quest!

*quest accepted! becoming a ninja!*

*quest update: pick your attributes and perks!*

Cxxxxx

So I wanna say that the author Fulcon made the original story that I got the idea from, he took more of a Fallout game approach but I'm taking more of a Skyrim approach. Also I need a few OC's for this story, so if any one wants to give me an OC for this story PM me about it!

I don't own Naruto or Boruto!


	2. Chapter 2

Learning about Shinobi and picking skills!

Xxxx

I walked around my house and I found a book called skills of a ninja. I opened it and the world almost seemed to stop. The first thing was what I wanted my elements to be, so I thought about it and went with my main one as lightning and my sub as water for now. I flipped the page and a notification popped up and said...

*your bloodline has been picked for you since you are the lucky number one to test this game! Unfortunately you will gain access to it when you are in a certain situation, also. We have picked your stats to suit the way you think*

I'm five years old, how do you pick what I think? And is this game gonna let me pick anything?

I felt a pull above my so I looked up and next thing I know I'm looking at stars. The first...perk I guess...said *one handed: 22* and the one to its left said *lightning: 30* and to its right said *water: 20*.

JUST LIKE SKYRIM YESSSSS!

Or at least as close as possible to it.

Going down the list a few just to see what I had there was.

*Ninjutsu: 23*

*Genjutsu: 10*

*Taijutsu: 20*

*chakra: 25*

*light armor: 20*

*heavey armor: 20*

*speech: 22*

*throwable: 17*

*two handed: 30*

Is this game trying to make my a swordsmen of the hidden mist?

*smithing: 18*

*Summons: 18*

*cooking: 6*

Bring that up defiantly for later

*Medicine: 16*

I decided to stop looking at the skills and such to go back to the bloodline skill. I entered the skill, also it was in an odd shape of a tree with half being completely not there and only pretty much the front 3 visible, and it was shaped like a tree. There was 4 branches coming off of it but I was wondering, what could it be. The first perk of this skill said "All Might"

NO WAY I CAN USE ONE FOR ALL?!

Next was only one perk coming off the branch from the trunk and it said *Zenkai power boost*

Yay I get more powerful I almost die, and it only requires level 6 so yay later on.

After that the next one was related to it and it made me happy.

*dragon powers (0/6)*

*becoming a ninja quest update: graduate from the academy*

I decided to go back into normal life and wait for my parents to train me, which shouldn't be long. I sat around and I herd my father call my name so I went over. "Toshinori, time to work on your chakra!" He called and I smiled, I can't wait to do some jutsu.

-time skip, 1 year later-

At the tender age of six years old I'm able to take on an academy student that is about to graduate. My father decided to have a training session earlier with one of his friends and his son, I don't really remember his name but he wasn't as good as I thought he should be. Right now my father had a 'surprise' for me. After walking for a while we found a training hall like place near the Mizukage tower. I had a gut feeling something was gonna go wrong because and then I got a new quest.

*quest accepted! Training with the Kage*

*quest update: train with the Mizukage*

Shoot me please

Once we entered the large room meditating was Yagura, my uncle I guess. He opened his eyes and gave me a smile. "Ah young Toshi, are you ready for your surprise?" He asked and I nodded. "I forgot your a quiet kid, well since your birthday is coming up I have a summit with the Daimyo at the capital where he resides and I was hoping you would like to come along with me?" He asked me and I was taken back, I wasn't too sure because he is the man that made the bloody mist famous pretty much.

"Sure lord Mizukage" I then said and he shook his head with a smile. "As much as I like formalities your pretty much my family so just call me Uncle Yagura" he told me and picked up a scroll from his pocket. He then unsealed it and out came a short wooden sword. "Now that you have a greed to this, I'm going to teach you how to use a sword so when your mother teaches you how to use a sword of some type you shall know"

"Yes uncle Yagura!"

-one month later-

During the training Yagura took me to see other swordsmen and ninja that used some form of Kenjutsu or special Bukijutsu. Now we were on the way to the capital of the land of water and we were jumping through the trees.

Well I wasn't jumping I was under the arm of Zabuza Momochi and it didn't feel that great.

I was able to get my one handed skill up 10 points in the last month and I raised my chakra 40 and throwable 31. I've forgot to say I'm level three now, and unlike Skyrim, there is now way to pick where the points go for health, stamina, or chakra...hell there is not even a chakra indicator, stamina indicator, or health indicator. It's just warnings for it.

We came to an abrupt stop and I finally noticed it was dusk. "We shall camp here for the night" Yagura said and Zabuza shook his head.

"Let's push on to the capital, it's not safe for a Kage to sleep outside" he said and Yagura narrowed his eyes. The message from the look made Zabuza drop me and start to set up camp. I got up and I dusted my clothing off, I was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pair of black Anbu style pants and ninja sandals. On my side was a curved dagger and on my back was a tanto, I didn't want to bring them but Yagura insisted on it.

Just as Zabuza finished setting up my tent a messenger hawk came down and gave Yagura a message. "Zabuza we must return to the village, there is going to be a coup tomorrow" Yagura said as he jumped up. I didn't get a chance to say anything as Zabuza grabbed me and took off with Yagura. We proceeded to run through the night right back to the Mist. We got to the Kage tower and waiting there was my father, only my father.

Something was wrong and I didn't like it.

"Takuro, where is Shina?" Yagura asked him as he ran up to him and looked up. "She's with a group of Chunin helping people out right now, why?" My father then asked and Zabuza dropped me again. "Because I'm not sure of what they are go-" was all Yagura got out as Zabuza slashed at him.

Oh no, this is when Zabuza defects

"You know Yagura, you've made living in this village hell on Earth" Zabuza said as he blocked a Kunai from my father, who was in civilian clothes at this time. "And because of the things you have done I'm going to kill you and every last person that cares about you" he continued and looked at me. I was scared when he charged at me a blinding speeds, I on instinct I pulled my dagger and slashed up at where I thought he would be with a jump and I hit him right on the cheek, almost taking his eye.

"TOSHI NO!" My father yelled, even though I hit Zabuza with a lucky hit he was about to cut my head off. Next thing I know my father was in front of me with the large sword in his side. I didn't really know what to do but I felt my heart stop and my blood go cold.

My father collapsed once Zabuza pulled his blade from him. Yagura shot a water dragon at Zabuza causing him to jump away. Yagura then used his staff and hit Zabuza in the stomach. I ran over to my father and I held him up. I already lost my father in my last life to cancer, and now I'm losing my new one. "Dad..." was all I could get out and I completely ignored the battle between the other two ninja.

"It's ok son...ah shit that hurts" was all he said with a chuckle. "I wish I could have shown you how to helm a ship and be a great ninja, but it seems like I won't be here to show you the way..." he said to me and ended with a cough that had blood in it. "Listen son I haven always been honest with you...find the man that trained me, his name is Hatsu, he will teach you and hi will learn about my secrets...we have a bloodline of sorts" my father continued has he coughs up more blood.

"Father stop talking and using energy" I told him and I started to cry. This doesn't make sense, only Zabuza was with us for bodyguard duty and no ninja are here...no Anbu or anything!

"Son I'm sorry I gotta leave you to this game of life...it's unfair that people gotta live it in a bad way than people live in a good way...but good luck...tell your mother I won't be home for dinner tonight..." was all he said as he closed his eyes and took one final breath. There was only a few things I could feel.

Rage

Anger

Pain

Regret

I turned my head towards Zabuza as he knocked Yagura back. Yagura had a nasty cut on his side and Zabuza had a bash mark on his head that was pretty bad too. I took my tanto from my back and I rushed at Zabuza. I lunged but he knocked me back roughly, so I got back up and did it again.

Then again

Again

And again

And again

Zabuza finally went to take my head off and Yagura blew him half way across the village with a water Jutsu. I fell to my knees and I look up as I cried silently.

Life isn't fair.

Xxxxxx

Soooo here it is!

And remember this is syoc pretty much too!


	3. Chapter 3

Growing power

Here's the chapter!

Xxxxxxx

After the failed coup there was a funeral for my father. A lot of high ranking politicians were there, also there was the Daimyo there also. That was about 3 weeks ago and life was stressful for me, turns out my mother was pregnant. Thank the what ever divine being there is that she didn't fall into some depression, life went smoothly but there was an absence of my father there. Yagura took it upon himself to train me, even though I was training almost every day none of my stats went up which bugged me. Even though they didn't go up I could tell I was improving. Now was the first time Yagura has ever let me use a good sword.

Nuibari

I wasn't expecting that he would let me use such a legendary sword, like I'm barely even 7 years old and he's teaching me how to use the Nuibari?!

Madara is really in control of him, isn't he?

Or maybe he just went insane before he took control of him...

"Toshi are you paying attention?" Yagura asked me and I nodded. "This sword is very useful because it can be used at close range and long, if you grab the wire you can throw it as long as you keep a hold of it. As you know the Nuiburi can stitch people or things together but I'm not that good at using this sword so I'm going to show you what I can" He then said as he slashed in the air.

"Thank you uncle, but I rather use the kubikiribochou" I said to him as he handed the sword to me. "I know what your gonna say 'Zabuza is too strong and by the time your strong enough the sword will be in our possession' or something like that" I finished as I held the sword and I stabbed at the air.

"Your right but I admit that traitor Zabuza is strong, he will survive until you go after him, I know it" he told me and I decided to humor him.

"Why is that uncle?" I asked.

"Because a person who is fighting for revenge cannot be stopped" he told me and I felt a chill go down my spine.

*completed: training with the Kage*

*BUM BUM BUM*

*YOU HAVE LEVELED UP*

What the hell?

*quest accepted: training with the Kage 2*

*quest update: train with the Mizukage for advanced training*

I decided to go to my perks and I went to *one handed* and it said *speed (0/4): bring your speed up 25%* and it only needed level 5 which I was at this so I decided to get it. I went back to see Yagura smiling at me.

"Now let's begin your training"

-5 years later-

The academy sucked ass

I was the rookie in there and everyone wanted to be my friend but I stayed away because I didn't trust this village, Yagura could bring back the class slaughter to make me stronger.

Today was the last day at the academy and I just finished the test for my head band. The test was a spar and a few jutsu, it was easy enough. I put it around my forehead and I looked at my outfit. I wore a black long sleeved shirt with a pair of blood red pants and black combat boots. On my back was a sheath for the Nuiburi.

I started to walk home and a thought about my family. My mother gave birth to a girl, Shima, and she was a handful. She looked just like my mother. One thing I inherited from my grandparents that lived somewhere in the land of fire was my grandfathers red eyes, I forgot to mention that. I think I know what I need to do to activate my bloodline, well I have a few ideas.

1: I need a quest to activate it

2: I could find Orochimaru and work with him

3: find this man my father told me and have him help me

I think it's one or three, 2 would be bad for sure. As I thought more I arrived home to find Yagura there with my mother and sister. "Uncle, what are you doing here?" I questioned him and I noticed he had some files in his hand.

"Well, recently a Genin from an team got promoted to Chunin in the field so there down a member, I'm going to put you on the team" he said as he handed me the papers. "Also, I have a present your mother and me decided to get you for graduating too that's in your room" he continued and my eyes lit up.

"Go up and see it, you should like it" my mother said to me and I ran up the stairs of my home. Once I got t my room my door was jammed and wouldn't open so I kicked it hard and it still wouldn't go. I ran my whole body and it finally opened and I fell flat on my face. I looked and I saw the Nuiburi on top of a brown package. I picked up the package and opened it.

Inside was a white robe with blue trim and blue lapels. With it was a black undershirt that happened to have metal plates. The pants were also black with matching combat boots. There was a belt in the pack wage that had some kunai pouches and such, but one thing that caught my eye was this gauntlet like thing.

It look just like a hidden blade!

This outfit looked like an Assassin's Creed outfit!

I put on the gauntlet and saw that it didn't have a blade but a hook of sorts with a cable. Also there was a small loop that looked like I could tie a wire around. Oh my lord I can throw the Nuibari around with this! Maybe I could have this made into a hidden blade or a copy of this, because I could be an assassin for the village and kill people in high profile areas or parties.

"Those robes were your fathers idea you know" I herd from my mother so I turned to look. "Or at least it was the design that he wanted to make for you before he died" she continued as she took them from me. "Yagura is giving you the Nuibari but you can't reveal that you have it yet, or someone could try and take it" She finished as she poked me in the chest. I just realized that even though I'm only 12 I'm a head above her almost, since I'm 5'10 and she's 5'5.

"So about the team, do you know what they specialize in?" I asked her and she nodded, she pointed at my hidden hook (that's what I'm gonna call it) and then at my sword.

"Assassination and taking care of pirates"

"So like an assassin of the sea?"

"Pretty much"

I then took another look on the gauntlet and saw a needle like knife on the side in the gauntlet. My mother walked up to me and took the hook out with the cable and the hook popped off, then the needle went on. "This was your dads father, he assassin that served in the dark for the village. He sent me this because he knew you were graduating soon and wanted you to have it, he also said in the letter to me that if your in the land of fire near the Hidden Leaf to find his farm, because 'you can't miss it' or at least that's what he said" my mother told me as she smiled and gave a happy sigh.

"Mother, do you think dad would be proud?"

"He would be beyond proud son"

-one week later-

I was dressed in full robes with the hidden hook on and Nuibari sealed into a scroll inside my robe. I decided to think about my team as I walked to the docks.

Akimori Akihisa, 14, stands 5'6 and has bright white hair. He was a rookie from his year, known for using water Ninjutsu and also using two tanto. His clan has the most Jonin in are village and same with the Anbu.

Tara Hayashi, 14, stands 5'5 and has black hair. She was the dead last of her year but improved dramatically in a short period of time. Her clan is a political figure in many fields of the nation here, some are in charge of businesses and such while some are leaders of towns. She is known for being a rare fire style user and rumored to have a bloodline of scorch release.

Mari Obata, age unknown to me, stands 5'7. She was a candidate for the hidden swordsmen of the mist and learned from my mom at one point. She is known for having killed an entire town because the Mizukage ordered it, she did it under 30 minutes and left no survivors, all were clean kills too. She is my Sensei

My team is gonna be the death of me I just know it...

I felt a presence behind me start to move to grab me so I just jumped and launched my hook at the person and I saw my Sensei holding my hook. "Your good I must admit" she said but then she pulled on the cable and I fell down. "But you can improve though" then said as she walked past me.

"So Sensei, what are we going to do?" I asked as I stood up and followed and she turned and gave me a evil grin.

"I'm going to introduce you to your teammates first than we are going to go on a C-rank mission tonight" she then told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm not prepared and I don't really know my teammates" I told her as I was taken back a bit by the next thing she told me.

"It's nothing big, just going to an old lab that Orochimaru had near the village, it's been picked clean by us for what we could get but the thing is that they want us to set it up for our scientists" she said nonchalantly.

"But why a Genin team, I know are team is good but shouldn't they have a team of Jonin or Chunin?" I then asked.

"We are short some people because of a few villages trying to start a uprising, so it's us...now pick up the pace we gotta see your team!"

Xxxxxxxx

So I know giving him the Nuibari was a bad idea but I wanted to give him something that can be OP early on, because in some video games you always have that weapon you find early on that helps you tremendously.

Also I decided to bring in the Assassin's Creed idea because I was playing Origins when

This shall be the last chapter for a good amount of time that has a rushed feeling and a big jump with time skips too

Well that's it for now!

I don't own Naruto!


	4. Chapter 4

The team and the mission!

Xxxxxxx

So as I followed Sensei we wound up at a bar of some kind that had a lot of sailors and ninja in it, but not much civilians. I got a look or two from some of the older ninja but I just ignored it. We climbed up some stairs and went into a room that had a table in the center, a bookshelf with books and scrolls, a few stray kunai in the walls and on the table was a large map of all the nations.

Sitting in two of the four chairs were my teammates looking a little sad and depressed, or at least until they saw Sensei and perked up as they stood up. "Welcome back Sensei!" They both announced and Sensei waved a hand and they sat back down.

"Sorry I was late I was getting your teammate, meet Toshinori Nomura" she said to them as I took a step forward and they sized me up.

"Just call me Toshinori, it's nice to meet you" I said to them with a slight bow. I watched as the female got up and walked towards me.

"Hello there, I'm Tara" she said to me as she put out a hand and I shook it lightly. "That back there is Akimori" she then told me as he narrowed his eyes and she shot him a glare. Is there something maybe going on between those two?

"So your out new teammate, you don't look like much" he told me as he stood up and walked over. "You'll probably die during training with us" he continued as he got over and got between me and Tara.

"Is that a threat?" I asked him a I took out my hidden hook and I held it in my hand so he couldn't see it. Man, this dude is a prick, I hope this isn't something that happens everyday.

"No it's a prom-" was all he got out at as Tara hit him in the back of the head hard. I put the hook back. "Ouch Tara that hurt!" He announced with a growl.

"Ignore him, are last teammate screwed us pretty badly so he could get rank up and got me pretty hurt" she said as she rolled up her sleeve, she was wearing some sorta battle kimono that was pitch black with white sleeves, and there was a massive scars that were all over her arm. "Medical jutsu is the best, I would have lost my arm if Sensei didn't help me with it, it's still hard for me to use chakra with it" she then told me as I frowned.

"That must have hurt" I said to her as she nodded. Sensei then went over to table and sat down. "So Sensei, what's the information for the mission?" I then asked to get off the the topic.

"Well we just gotta stock an old lab near the village so are scientists can use it" Mari-Sensei told us and we nodded. "I have the storage scrolls so we can go when ever you want guys" she continued as she patted her hip, where the scrolls were.

"Let's go now if it's ok with you, I would like to train later if it's possible" I asked my new teammates with a small grin as I put my hood up.

*quest accepted: Lab work*

*quest update: go to the lab*

"Yeah let's go now" Akimori said to us as he walked out of the room. I then narrowed my eyes as I tried to read him the best I could, but I couldn't. I just followed him as Tara and sensei did. We walked through the village until we left it's gates and we took off into the tree.

"So Yoshi, what do you specialize in?" Tara asked me and I blinked, the didn't have anything on my I guess.

"Well, I want to specialize in assassination and helming a ship" I said to her and I took out my hook as I tossed it at a branch far away from us and I swung with it. "This weapon allows me to climb and stuff without using chakra, it also as a blade like attachment I can use to kill" I continued.

"Huh, well that's cool" Tara said and she went to says something else but we got stopped by Sensei.

"Hey guys we are here, Akimori I want you and Toshi to go inside together and set up the living quarters up" she said as she tossed us a scroll.

"But Sensei why with hi-" was all he got out before Mari-Sensei put a finger up.

"Last time we did a job like this that required equipment set up you broke some expensive pieces of them" She told him and he blushed in embarrassment.

*quest update completed: go to the lab*

*quest update: set up the rooms*

We then entered the bunker that was hidden in a small cave entrance that went underground. "So Akimori, is there something going on between you and Tara?" I asked and he froze, but didn't say anything. "Let me guess, it's complicated?" I then asked him as we arrived at a sign that said 'living' down the hall way.

"Well...she had a large crush on are last teammate because he always helped her in the academy and when we were on the team" he continued as he ran a hand through his hair. "I like Tara because she always tried and was really honest, but I was to shy to ask anything of her" he told me as we arrived at a door and I opened it. We went in and I took the scroll to unseal it, when I did there was five scrolls inside that had bedding and living stuffs written on them. "Sensei wrote the tags, she's the only one that would say 'bedding and living stuffs'" he then said with a chuckle.

"So what happened next?" I asked as I took out a futon from the scroll that had blankets and pillows, the room already had a lamp and some other stuff.

"He kept leading her on and helping her until..." he lead on and I ground as I put my hood down.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to, I can infer it's something bad" I said to him and he nodded. "I'm surprised you told me that much, seeing how you just met me" I then said as I went into the next room with him.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the mission room, it's just I knew you were trained by the Mizukage so I thought maybe you were, well, a pompous windbag" he then told me.

"I thought you were one by the way you acted" i retorted.

"Your right, but I didn't want to seem like it" He then said as I went like I was being watched. "Um Toshi, do you have the feeling we are being watched?" He asked me as the lamp that was on started to flicker.

"I swear to all that is good in the world if I turn around and some kinda monster is there I'm turning into a missing-nin" I then said as I turned around.

It was a Fox!

A cute one too, all white with a brown strip going down the back!

"Oh"

"Get lost fox" I then said and I made the 'shoo' motion with my hands. The fox then scampered off. "I was paranoid way to much, wasn't I?" I asked Akimori with a chuckle.

"Not really, you were being safe in my opinion" he said and we finished setting up the rooms. I then rechecked the rooms and made sure it was all set up. We then went to the lab section to find the two females setting up microscopes and other stuff. "We are done Sensei" Akimori then said as I nodded in agreement.

"We are done to, last one is finished...now" Tara said as she put the microscope down. She then went over to stand next to Akimori and me.

"Well, That was easy enough, I don't know why they had this as a C-rank mission" Mari grumbled as she started to walk out in front of us. We followed her, with me in the back and the other two in the middle, I watched as Tara slipped her hand inside Akimori's hand and him try to pull away but she wouldn't let him, all the while trying to be subtle as possible.

They are also cute, just like the fox

*quest completed: Lab work*

I watched as my level bar moved from being only a quarter full to being half full.

Hey you know what I can't believe I just thought of this, can I become a jinchūriki? Like, I will need to kill someone or wait for Yagura to be killed and take his.

But I want something powerful, like the Kyubi.

*quest accepted: jinchūriki*

*quest update: find away to become a pseudo or a full jinchūriki*

So I guess it's a quest then.

Once we got outside standing there was Yagura. Sensei froze for a second and went up to him. "Hello there team 8, I have a new mission for you, there is a bandit camp that we got word of near here, I want you to go and take care of them" Yagura said to us and before Sensei could answer Yagura disappeared into a puddle of water and a scroll hit the ground.

"Well I guess we got a new mission guys" she sounded a bit depressed about it. "I was hoping for a little bit of training but I guess not" she then said as she took out the scroll and opened it.

*quest accepted: Bandit troubles*

*quest update: clear out the bandits*

*optional: keep one or more bandits alive*

"So Sensei, how many are there?" I then asked her. She then looked up from the scroll and gave me an eye smile.

"About 20 Bandits" She then said to me and I frowned. "What do you three want to do, quiet or loud?" She asked us and we all looked at each other.

"Quiet" was the session we made when we said to at the same time. Sensei then jumped into the trees and we followed her. After about 2 hours of running and jumping we stopped, I really need to work on my cardio and Chakra reserves. I decided to keep my hook on the gauntlet for the time being so I can sneak in.

"Toshi, do you have a plan?" Tara asked me and I frowned. "W-Well I mean I know Sensei usually comes up with a plan but I just wanted to hear your opinion" she continued with a small blush.

I then peaked through the tree brush and saw the camp with people walking around wearing armor and other combat gear. "They seem pretty alert and geared up, even though there just bandits they seem like they are organized to a certain extent" I said and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to Sensei.

"Very good Toshi, but what's your move" she then asked me as Akimori joined us.

"Well, the tents are all in a circle so we could use those as cover, if I use the hidden mist jutsu we could take them down silently or capture them" I continued as I watched them and as I finished a large man, at least standing 7' tall, came out of the tent. He was wearing a headband that was from what I believed to be from the Sand with a slash through it. On his back was a large battle axe at least as big as the kubikiribochou. "Sensei, looks like there is a Sand-nin there, I think if we take him out they could give up if he's in charge" I then said as I went to unseal the Nuibari but I stopped because of what my mother said to me.

"All right team, now that this missing-nin turned up we are now going in loud" she said to us as she pulled out a pair of kunai. "Tara, I want you to support us with your jutsu from behind, Toshi I want you to take care of the bandits while me and Akimori take on the big guy" she then told us and I frowned.

"I think I should help you with the guy, I can do more damage to him than the bandits" I then said and Sensei shook her head.

"This is the first time Your with us on mission, trust me when I say your not ready to work with us kid" she told me and I growled.

I hate being called kid with a passion!

Before I could say anything Sensei jumped down to the ground with the rest of the team. I then swapped the hook with the blade attachment and I saw Tara shoot flame bullets at some of the bandits. I then took out the blade and I froze as I saw a bandit coming at me. I couldn't move as he swung a sword at me to take off my head and I couldn't move muscle. He then got burnt to a crisp by Tara who shot a fire ball at him.

"DAMMIT" I yelled as I swung the blade and I hit two of the bandits in the throat.

*(15 bandits remaining)*

I then took out a Kunai and I tossed it at a bandit and I hit him in the head, then nest bandit was behind me so I jumped up and I put the blade through his heart.

*(nine bandits remaining)*

Tara must be killing a good amount too.

I then looked over to see how sensei was doing with Akimori and I saw that the missing-nin was doing pretty well, one thing I noticed was that on his neck was a seal that was spreading.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no!

That's the seal Orochimaru uses!

The bandits then went for Tara who spun around and made a powerful fire tornado like blast.

*(2 bandits remaining)*

The last two put there hands up and fell to there knees. "Tara, tie them up, I gotta help Sensei and Akimori!" I said to her and I unsealed the Nuibari. Tara then gave me a shocked look.

"Wait, isn't tha-" she said until there was a large explosion and standing where the original missing-nin was a reptile looking man. He had green scales for skin and large.

"I must admit ninja women, that this is a great battle to test this new curse seal of mine" he said with a evil tone of voice. "It's too bad you four shall die today" he continued as he jumped at Akimori and he got hit into a tree with great strength.

"Toshi, grab Akimori and get out of here with Tara, tell Yagura an experiment is in are country!" She said to me, I then frowned again at this. I ran and grabbed Akimori, Tara ran up to us and she gasped.

*Quest update: run away with your team OR help take down Moshi of the sand"

Oh hell no if we run Sensei could die!

I then looked over Akimori and found that he had a large gash on the side of his head and also that his arm was probably broken by the looks of it. I then shook Akimori and he didn't wake up. "Tara can you take Akimori and get help if you can, there should be a trading check point near here last time I checked the map" I said to her and she nodded.

"Be safe Toshi!" She said as she picked up Akimori in a fireman's carry and ran away. I watched as they ran and I looked back at Sensei who was battling the curse sealed ninja. I couldn't think if it was the Heaven or Earth seal, maybe Earth because Kimimaro was the only one to have it I believe. I then readied Nuibari and I jumped into the battle as he short a blast of wind at Sensei.

"Ah I would have let you go if you ran, but I guess once I'm done here I'll go after the other two" he said as he tried to take a swipe at me and I stabbed his hand. "If you must know my name is Moshi of the sand, cousin to the Kazekage!" He then told me and completely ignored his hand getting stabbed.

"Toshinori I told you to leave!" Sensei said as she pulled out her own Katana like sword. "I don't care if your trained by the Mizukage this guy is too strong!" I frowned when she told me this.

"My mother and Yagura was relentless in are training, never gave me a second to rest for the most part" I said to her and I jumped back from Moshi. "Even though he is using some sort of power from the seal we can take him down, he said that this is the first time using this seal so he doesn't understand it" I continued as I felt a fuzzy feeling in my chest.

"Fine then, just don't die then" Sensei said to me and shot a water bullet it at him. I focused on my chakra and I started to go through multiple hand seals, ending with snake seal.

"Lightning style: lightning rod jutsu!"

I then channeled lightning through Nuibari and shot it at Moshi and I hit him, causing him to make a painful noise. He then shot a green liquid from his mouth and it hit the ground next to my feet as I jumped away. The ground then hissed and turned black.

It was acid of some kind.

"Water style: water dragon bullet jutsu"

Mari-Sensei then shot multiple small water dragons from her mouth and knocked back Moshi. The fuzzy feeling in my chest started to get more as we kept throwing jutsu and stabbing him, but he kept healing.

"You see my curse seal of Earth is one of the best but it's hard to use on people, lord Orochimaru gave me this power because I wished to become the Kazekage, but I knew I could do a lot more for him with this power than becoming the Kazekage" Moshi said as he shot more acid at us. He then ran at me at blinding speeds that we haven't seen from him, I tried to block but he hit me with a punch in the stomach that made me cough up some blood. I then was sent flying by the same punch and Sensei caught me. "I was hoping that the kid trained by the Mizukage would be stronger, no wonder your father was killed by Zabuza.

How did he know that?!

Well I guess that would be common knowledge of sorts. The feeling in my chest got much more noticeable when I I got angry, then I got a notification box that I've been looking for, I just didn't know I would get it so soon.

*bloodline unlocked, immediate forced level up*

BUM BUM BUM!

*you are now level six*

I was forced to go to my bloodline perk chart and I guess I had to pick what I wanted to start out with, I hummed to my self and I noticed that I was still halfway to the next level. I then decided to go with *Saiyan power* making it two one.

*You have learned: Kaioken!*

"Mari-Sensei, I think I have a way to drive him back!" I then said to her and bender my knees just a bit and crossed my arms in front of my face as I dropped my head slightly. "I just need to punch my limits" I growled out as she shot more water dragons from her mouth, knocking Moshi back.

"KAIO-KEN!"

I then got a red aura around me as I rushed at Moshi at the same speeds he uses and I hit him with a kick to the midsection making him gasp in pain. I then assaulted him with a barrage of punches and kicks. I felt a surge of power go to my arm so I kicked him hard as I could to knock him back. I stuck out my arm and I started to go through one handed hand signs.

"Lightning style: surging bolt!"

Out came a white beam from my hand and it went right towards Moshi. He then went to jump out of the way but it followed him and hit him. The bolt then wrapped around his body and started to spread and it made a lattice of electricity. I fell out of the Kaioken and I fell to my knees. "Sensei, use a water jutsu that can cover him!" I then said as I gasped in pain as it felt like my muscles have been torn to sherds.

"Water style: water pump jutsu!"

Sensei then shot a stream of water from her mouth and t covered Moshi and he screamed in pain more. "DAMN YOU I WILL BE BACK FOR YOUR HEADS!" He sis sand he took off into the Forrest still covered in electricity and water. I wonder if he has a healing ability because even though he was getting electrocuted he was able to rub like it was no problem. I then fell on my face and rolled on to my back as I took deep breaths.

*Quest completed: bandit troubles*

BUM! BUM! BUM!

You have are level 7!

Man this was a one hell of a first day!

Xxxxx

So this was probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote, for like any story.

I hope you all enjoyed this!

I don't own Naruto!


	5. Chapter 5

Battle of Swordsmen

Xxxx

Well, after Moshi ran away Sensei carried me and met up with Yagura and a team of Anbu. It turns out that my Kaioken was throwing out power that felt like a Tailed-beast, or Bijuu. Right now I'm laying in my bed in the same room as Akimori and Mari-Sensei, Akimori had a concussion and a broken arm but they were able to heal the arm with medical jutsu. Sensei was put in here because of some burns from the acid, also Tara was sitting in the chair next to Akimori, who was beside me and Sensei was in front with a empty bed with are gear on it beside her.

"So Toshi, I'm not going to scold you fro not listening to me when I told you to run, but what was that Kaiken thing" Sensei then asked me as I froze and started to think. What should I say, oh wait I know!

"Well the idea is that I make chakra flow throughout my body at high speed with it turning into lightning chakra partially" I lied to them and it looked like they bought it, but then Akimori raised his hand.

"So anyone can use it?" He asked me and I froze again as he said this. I then sighed and shook my head.

"You can't because I've been working on it for a year just trying to get it use to my body" I then said as they stared at me and Tara nodded.

"So team here's what's going on, after Akimori is all better we are getting deployed into the front lines against the rebels, after Yagura felt and saw what Toshinori did, read the mission report also, he feels that we can fight against them. Also word as gotten to them of the team that has fought against a demon could be going to the lines so they have pulled back some of there forces to guard there own lines instead of pushing forward" Mari-Sensei then said and I got a deep frown on my face as I thought about that.

"But that wasn't a demon, it was a person Sensei" I said to her.

"That's what the rebels don't know so we are using it against them, also Toshi you don't look hurt from yesterday" Sensei said to me and I just sighed.

"My own medical secret jutsu, it's hard to use and requires a lot of chakra" I told her and she nodded but gave me a skeptical look. Akimori just sighed and laid back in the pillow and Tara narrowed her eyes for a split second at me.

Then a knock on are door got our attention and in walked Yagura, with my mother behind him. "Ah Toshinori, I wanted to tell you that you could leave but your Mother wanted you to stay till tomorrow" Yagura told me before going to Sensei and starting a small conversation.

"Toshinori you fool, you should have ran when your Sensei told you too!" She said to me and crossed her arms with a frown.

"Sorry but she was going to die if she fought Moshi alone" I told her and she then shook her head before chuckling softly.

"Your too much like your father you know, always looking out for others...it's not bad but you gotta look out for yourself you know" she said and took a scroll out of her pocket that was sticking out a bit. "It's a present for you first day as I ninja, lets go home and you can open it" she said and my eyes lit. I jumped right out of the bed to get out of the hospital but I slipped and fell down, my two teammates started to laugh and I just started to laugh with them.

-two days later, Mizukage office-

"So Toshinori, your getting deployed soon with your team, how do you feel about that" Yagura asked me as we sat in is office. He called me there today for an unknown reason and I had a feeling in my gut that I didn't like.

"Well I'm nervous about going to the front lines, one thing the rebels have is there power because of the bloodlines they have" I said and Yagura got up and closed his blinds in the room. The room became very dim besides for the lights on the ceiling that were turned down. The crazy Kage then went over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sake and two cups.

"They say old enough to kill, old enough to drink" Yagura said as he sat down and powered the Sake in the cups. I took a cup and I drank it. It had a odd taste but it wasn't bad.

"So uncle Yagura why have you had me come here today?" I then asked as I took another sip. "I know you didn't call me here to ask me that question, you would have just come over for dinner or something to just ask that" I continued as I looked the small man in the eyes, I could see there was something different about him because they were a bit cloudy.

"Ah well, I need an assassin on the front but there are traitors in are ranks" Yagura said with a frown. "I don't trust that many people any more Toshinori, but I trust you because of what we have been through together" he then said as he sat back in his seat.

"I don't know uncle, it's a big thing to do" I then said but before he could say anything else he interrupted me.

"Your mother has talked to me about moving to the land of fire, she thinks that the village and the war is a bad atmosphere to bring up another child" Yagura said as his frown got deeper. "I don't disagree with her but it would be a shame if something happened to her if she leaves right now" he then said as he closed his eyes.

He was threatening my mother! Someone who is like a sister to him!

I then looked down as I stood up. "I'll do it, but I have two requests" I then said as I gritted my teeth.

"And they are?"

"I want to do it alone and I'm only doing it for 3 months, I'll take out as many traitors and important rebels I can" I then said and Yagura frowned. "One more thing uncle...KAI!" I then yelled as I tried to dispel the genjutsu But then I was frozen in fear as a Yagura closed his eyes and a black shadow the shape of Madara Uchiha appeared as a shadow.

"How did you know?" He asked and I sighed. This was scary, I knew it wasn't actually Madara but Obito was a damn good one!

"I am clairvoyant" I then said to him and I knew he didn't believe me. "Contact me when it's Yagura's time to be killed Madara Uchiha or better yet I'll contact you the same way" I continued and he chuckled a bit.

"Your a strange one, I'll let you have your two requests but you are going to fight with them on the frontlines for atleast a month with them for assassinations just so you know, oh and just so you know next time you do this be prepared to fight the two-tails with us" he then said as faded back into Yagura's body and I started to leave the office.

As I walked the streets of the village towards my home I noticed how much of a shit while it was becoming. I need to help the Akatsuki take down Yagura as soon as I can, maybe Super Saiyan should do it if they send Itachi and Juzo Biwa but I'm not sure, if I can level up 2 more times and get one for all with Super Saiyan I can maybe combine all three with the Kaioken...

It won't work, just to much stress with the Kaioken, I need the *Zenkai power boost* skill because if it does what I think leveling up will be faster than I thought!

I finally arrived at home and I discovered my mother wasn't home so I went to train with some Kunai and senbon for throwing. I practiced for for about 15 minutes.

*increased throwable:18*

The level bar then went to almost full and I frowned. Really come on there barely any space to level up! I then sighed and I decided to do some tree walking to try and get my chakra up for jutsu and such. As soon as I put a foot on the tree and I then leveled up because of light armor.

*increased light armor: 20*

BUM! BUM! BUM!

You are level 8!

I then went into my perks and went to *bloodline*. There I put one point into *Zenkai power boost* and then put the other into *All Might* making the next perk after appear and it said *muscle form*.

Yay! I don't have to use the cowl like Deku did!

I have three months to get to level up as much as I can and I'm planning on not being a ninja anymore. Three months until I help Obito get a demon and kill Yagura, a man that's like an uncle to me.

But no one threatens my mother or sister...

-2 weeks later-

Once we reached the front lines we were given the job to run messages from bunkers and the main camp. We did a couple assassination missions but today was my first one for Yagura, alone none the less. I was jumping through the trees and I suppressed my chakra while using my hook to get there quietly. I was getting deep into "enemy" territory, I use enemy lousily. Once I finally saw the camp where there was some rebels that were probably as young as me with a man the size of a house that was dressed in layers of jewels and fancy clothing.

I was supposed to dispose of him any way I could. I have practiced the Kaioken to where I can old it at two times for about fifteen minutes straight. I didn't really want to kill the rebels, they wouldn't know who I was because I'm wearing a Kiri Anbu uniform with a white mask. I pulled out a shuriken and threw it. It went right at him but it was blocked by a large blade that looked like a sea shell, but I knew the name of it.

Hiramekarei

I frowned as the group surrounded the noble. I pulled out Nuibari and I gripped it tightly as I took a deep breath, I then whispered "Kaioken" and I blazed red. I then jumped out of the trees and landed in front of the wielder of Hiramekarei and I bowed slightly. "Hello there I want to give you the option of living by handing over the noble to me, if not you will all meet the same end as him by my blade" I said coldly and I saw the Hiramekarei user had blue hair and glasses and was wearing ninja attire that was different than the usual rebel one, also I saw that he was shaking a bit.

No response

I saw one or two of the group of six take a few steps back and I saw the Hiramekarei user step forward. "I was I trusted to deliver him to the future Mizukage, I won't allow you to kill him" he then rushed at me as I threw Nuibari and missed him...

...and hit the noble threw the chest. The Hiramekarei user stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly to see him hit the ground dead as a log. "You can call me...Hit, now either you can run or allow your team to die" I said to him as I pulled Nuibari back and sliced him on his cheek. He winced and turned back to me with a angry look on his face.

"Guys take what information on him that we were transporting with him and run to the camp, I'll hold him off" he said to them and got ready to fight me. "My name is Chōjūrō" is all he said to me as he rises at me again and we crossed swords with each other. I jumped back and went threw hand seals at s fast rate.

"Lightning style: surging bolt!"

I shot a bolt of lightning but he dodged it, I used the distraction to rush at him in a red flash and I kicked him in the stomach. He sent him back a few feat as I sliced down with Nuibari and he moved at the last second as I took his glasses off. He retaliated and sliced the bottom half of my mask off, right at the nose.

This was gonna be harder than I thought

Xxxx

It's been awhile since I updated it's just I had major writers block, but I'm back!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy!

Xxxxx

Me and Chōjūrō kept fighting each other and trading blows, I was in much better shape than he was. "You could just give up and give me the sword, I shall spare your life" I told him as I jumped back from one of his swings. I was in Kaioken times 2 but I was starting to get worn down from it. I then decided to drop it as Chōjūrō responded.

"If you don't want to kill me just say so!" He exclaimed as I tilted my head. "That noble was the key to beating the Mizukage with what he had to offer!" I continued as he slapped a hand over his mouth. As he did that I rushed at him and I stabbed him in the arm, he swung his sword and cut through my chest plate but barely grazed me. Be continued to block each other for the next few minutes until I felt like I needed to end this.

"I'm finished here" I said as I dodged his attempt to take off my head and I jabbed him in the chest with my fingers and then folded it into a fist. Causing him to go back tumbling back. I heard him cough a bit and I went through some hand seals.

"Water style: water torr-"

I wasn't able to finish the jutsu as multiple Kunai came out of the woods. I backflipped to avoid them and I saw multiple Shinobi and Kunoichi, probably at least 9. The one person o recognized was the leader of the rebels, and the future Mizukage.

Mei Terumi!

But now I'm screwed because of all the Ninja here, and there probably strong and have bloodlines. I knew that if I needed to get away I could use One For All and break my arm because I don't have control. I started to focus All For One into my arm but Mei waved a hand.

"Now now lets talk a little" she said and all of the ninja stood down. "You must be the new wielded of the Nuibari? well I'm going to be blunt with what I'm going to ask, will you join us?" She asked as she took another step towards me, causing me to tense up a bit.

Why so blunt? Could they be desperate?

"...why do you fight?" I heard her ask but I didn't hear the rest. I watched as she took a few more steps closer to me but she has no idea if I'm going to Attack or not, so why is she doing this.

"I fight for my family" I answered simply

"Then why do you fight us? We could help your family"

"If I don't fight you then they could be hurt or worse, Yagura is a delusional man"

"So are you against us or with us?"

"To be honest I want to say I'm with you, but unfortunately I can't" I said and I went to jump away but something hit me in the back of the head…

-some time later-

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that my mask was off, also my hands are tied behind my back as I am sitting in a chair. It looked like I was in a tent, but I wasn't sure. I then heard someone walk behind me and I then saw it was Mei. "Ah so your awake, sorry for knocking you out but it had to be done" she told me softly as she stood in front of me.

"Let me go"

"We can't, or at least right now we can't right now" she started before she waved her hand, a rebel Ninja brought her a chair but I wasn't able to tell what they looked like. "Well I know who you are, and I'm surprised that you hate someone who is like your uncle" she continued as I rolled my eyes a bit.

"He threatened my family and that's something I don't like" I told her as I looked her in the eyes. I continue to do this as we remained in silence for a bit. "Do you want me to join you now that I'm captured?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"I would love for you to"

"I can't right now, but I think I can help" I stated as she raised her right eyebrow. "I don't think anyone besides you know of this...place you have me, and since I killed the target I can still go back to the frontlines as part of the village" I continued as she started to smirk.

"So you can be are man on the inside, now tell me about the 'demon' you have in your village" she asked me and I then sighed.

"That was me, it was the power I used against Chojuro you see but when I activated it for the first time it caused that to happen" I told her and she nodded. "I can harness that power and defeat Yagura but I need help from another Kage level person, as in you need to help me" I told her as she nodded again and stood up.

"Ok, your gear will be returned to you but we have to escort you out of are area and we will return you to where you fought Chojuro" she said as someone put a sack over my head and stood me up. I was forced to walk be the person until I was picked up and carried for a short amount of time until I was dropped like a sack of potatoes. I herd another sound like something dropped then people jumping away. I tore the sack off my head and saw my gear next to me.

I picked up my gear and tossed it back on. I smiled to myself as I thought about how I had more support on killing Yagura but I need to convince Mother to move as soon as possible so I can kill Yagura, the sooner the better so I don't have to deal with the Akatsuki now that I think about it.

-a few days later-

After reporting in me and the team were Akimori and Tara were with me as we eat some rice balls before we had another mission. I held the scroll and I felt someone lean over me, that someone was Sensei. "So my little genin what do you think of the mission?" She asked and shrugged my shoulders.

"The mission calls for us to deliver a message to a town that may have people with bloodlines in it, we have a second objective to take back a report on the town also" I told her, but I also got my own scroll that said to take out one of the Jonin there because he was suspected of sneaking people out.

"It shouldn't be too hard" Akimori said as I nodded to him. Tara then jumped up and put her hands on her hips.

"Well let's go then!" She said as Akimori groaned a bit as he stood up as well. "Do you guys need anything?" She then asked as she checked over herself to make sure that she had everything. I shook my head as I knew I had everything sealed in scroll and such.

"Ok, guys it should only take half a day to get there so let's get a move on" Sensei said to us as she turned her back to me. I followed behind her as we all walked out of the main camp and started to jump through the woods. It wasn't that bad of a trip and we were making good time. It was about an hour before we stopped, abruptly if I may add. "I feel a powerful Chakra near here that is trying to mask itself" Sensei then said as Akimori and Tara tensed up, I took out Nuibari as I looked at Sensei.

"Want me scout ahead or should we go around it?" I asked her as she pulled out an explosive tag and stuck it to the tree she was on.

"We are going to go around because we don't know who or what it is" she said to me and I rolled my eyes, of course we don't know who or what it is that's why I want to go see what it is! We then took off at fast pace and as we got away from where we were Sensei set off the explosive tag with a hand seal causing a loud boom to go through the forest.

That was actually dumb on her part, she could have just alerted enemies in the area!

No one said a word as we kept jumping, I'm starting to think that Sensei may have caused the problems on the team before I came and not the other dude. If worse comes to worse I may have to fight Sensei but I could win, I defiantly will if I use One For All. After another few hours we arrived at the village at dusk and went straight to the building that was being used as the outpost.

The village was fairly large, had mostly stone or wooden buildings that showed their age. There was a few people on the streets but there wasn't many. Once we went into the building we were met by another Jonin that had grey hair and was wearing a mask that looked like a respirator. He was a skinny man also.

"So these are your brats Mari" he said in a bored tone of voice. "You've gotten soft, took you longer to get here than it should have" he finished as he looked us up and down.

"Yeah yeah whatever old man, at least your still kickin" she said as she punched him in the shoulder. "Team meet Yusaku, my Sensei from when I was a Genin" she then told us as Tara gasped.

"Wait, your telling us that your Sensei was the Master hunter-nin!" She exclaimed, I faintly remember something about the from the academy but I'm pretty sure it wasn't important.

"Maybe at one point he was, but not anymore" Sensei replied to her as the old man growled.

"I can still kick your ass young lady, alright here is the missive for this village, I've cleared out this village of people with bloodlines so we should be good" he said as he handed her a scroll as I pulled out ares.

"Here is are scroll" I simply said as I handed him are scroll. He then took it and put it on his belt.

"Ok, if you four want you can spend the night we have plenty of rooms" he then said to us as he walked away. I kinda spaced out because I didn't notice my team go to find a room and I then went to my room. The room I picked was small and plain, it only had bed, desk, and a lamp with a window near it. I sat down at the desk and started to look over my scroll, it seems like Yagura wants this done quietly and he doesn't want the body found. I then looked at the name and it said.

Kaiji Yoroi

Ok, get this done and we should be good, but when will I level up again, like I fought hella hard and trained so what's the deal.

Well let's worry about it another day and get this going….

Xxxxx

Here is is!

Next chapter will be a time skip to start the fated battle with Yagura, I have my reasons for it because it will affect the story in later chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Small update on what's gong on

To start I have not abandoned this story, I just have writers block but my life is no longer as stressful and busy as it was so yay I can write more!

If you all would be so kindly to ready the sister story to this one id be so happy! It's called 'The deal of a life time!: a different path!' And it's a different version of this story!

So don't fear the next chapter so should be out soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Preping for Assault

Xxxx

*One month Later*

So my mother and sister finally moved to the Leaf, I convinced her to go a soon as she can and I would stay with the Village until I could leave. Ah but of course I won't leave until Yagura is dead or defeated, or I'm dead. Judging by the time and how old I am I believe that I'm one or two years older than the Rookie 9 or what ever their called. Currently I'm doing a recon mission for Yagura, I'm supposed to find the rebel camp but I'm gonna give him false info.

I finally arrived at my meeting place, I'm meeting with Mei over the Assault that they shall do in the next few days. It is a small clearing deep in the woods, nothing special. I waited about 15 minutes until Mei and another ninja arrived, both wearing a cloak but Mei had her hood down while the other had their's up.

"What took you so long?" I asked her as I narrowed my eyes behind my Anbu mask. "I'm gonna get in trouble if we don't do this right" I finished and I took off my mask.

"Ah well you see this person has a special bloodline that allows them to tattoo a person with a seal, even though he rather remains anonymous he wishes to give you two free seals as a gift" She then said, that person must be a ninja or maybe something like it because it took them long to get here but she was going at his pace.

"Only two?"

"I can't go around throwing seals on people, I need business" he said calmly in a deep fake voice, I just rolled my eye and undid my braces on my left arm and then my belt on to show my right side.

"I want one on my arm right in the middle and one on the side of my hip" I said to him as he came up to me and raised his right hand, he then put his finger on my arm were the middle of the brace would sit.

"What kind of seal?"

"I want both to be storage seals, good ones too" I said, I was able to level up only two more times. It turns out that training may help the skill it's just fighting does a lot more. So I'm level 9, I still haven't use the skill points yet.

OUCH!

I felt a burning on my arm and hip, the man took a step back quickly as I grabbed my arm. A storage seal appeared on my arm and hip, the burning was still there but I ignored it. "Thanks, now down to business Mei, the Attack needs to work this time no matter what. I can get your guys in and no one will know because my and my team have a C-rank mission tomorrow that is helping load cargo from a ship to another ship and bringing it back to the village, all checked off by me also. After the mission is over we are going on the same cargo ship to pick up a 'gift' from Gato industries" I told her as I pulled out a scroll from my holder.

"And that means your Sensei and team will not be there...Mari is on the wrong side, she's so strong but misguided. Well anyways I get what your saying, once you give me a signal we will start are Attack on the village. We will Attack from the sea and land if we are able to, with there forces split we should be good!" Mei said and I shook my head with a small frown.

"Now that I think about it If make some of the forces try and find you all to make a diversion it would work the best. If you have a small group Attack the Daimyo's city we could split their forces" I then told her.

"Yeah but wouldn't that start a war with the Daimyo then?"

"He has some Samurai but most of his protection comes from Yagura, so if he believes that we are attacking them he should send a lot of forces to try and finish us off there" I finished as I focused on my skill trees. I went to the bloodline skill tree and put one point into *Muscle Form* and then next into *Sayian power* *(1/6) into (2/6)*. I felt s rush of power over take me as I smiled.

*Super Sayian unlocked! Increase your power to that of a tails beast easier than a Kaio ken!*

"How do you propose in taking Yagura out? I believe I could handle him if he was just a normal Kage but he is a jinchūriki with complete control of his power!" Mei then went on as she made a disgruntled grunt.

"Like this" I then activated my power of *All Might* and *Muscle form* making my body over 7 feet tall and my long hair spiky. "I have something else I need to train to go with this but I think this is enough of a power up to hold him off" I finished as I deflated, at least all my clothes held together.

"Well Toshinori I won't hold you any longer, next time I see you it will be on the battlefield" Mei said as she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "You've helped us a great deal with every thing you've done!" She then exclaimed as she and the other person jumped into the woods. I felt my face heat up a lot as Mei Kissed my cheek, that was the first real time a female other than my mother or sister to do that. Now that she did that I noticed I grew about 3 more inches since I graduated or maybe I'm going crazy.

I stood there for another minute before I activated my Super Saiyan power. It surged through me and I could feel like I could take on Yagura just like this but I knew better, he had years of experience on his side. There is still one question that I need to figure out…

Are my teammates going to try and stop me? Will Mari-Sensei stand in my way?

I need to be prepared for anything, that's for sure!

But for now, another thing I need to think about is after we overthrow Yagura. If my calculations are right Naruto should just be graduating, and that means I should be able to make it to the Land of Waves when they fight Zabuza and Haku.

I want to kill Zabuza badly, but revenge is a fools errand. The more I think about it the more I'm conflicted with the situation! How will Mei react when I tell her my plan anyways, I never thought of how to tell her since Zabuza was actually apart of the rebels.

I then deactivate all of my Kekkei Genkai powers and I left back for the village. A long the way I herd a voice.

"Oi, brat you have some explaining to do!"

How in the world did Mari-sensei be here!

I turned to look at her as I pulled off my mask, I then stopped on a branch and I stared at her. "How did you find out?" I asked her as I narrowed my eyes.

"Yagura told me, this is why you've been gone so much" she stated with a frown and I crossed my arms. "I'm kinda proud of you but I'm also disappointed that you kept it from the team" she then finished as she sat on her branch across from me.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you all involved, but I'm almost done being a ANBU for Yagura" I said calmly as she stared at me. "It all will be over soon Sensei don't worry" i then have her a small smile as I then started to jump away from her.

*Increased light armor: 23*

I really hope she didn't see me with Mei and everything, that would have dire consequences.

Xxx

A very short chapter, I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer!

Also check out the spin off story I mentioned in the last update!


End file.
